dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Party Event
'Date' *Early Clear: Within 48 hours of starting the event *Midway: From 12/09 01:00 PDT ~ 12/14 22:00 PDT *Overall: From 12/09 01:00 PDT ~ 12/21 21:00 PDT Participation Reward Join the event to receive this reward! 'Linked Gacha' Get the Linked Outfits from the NP Gacha to earn even more Event Points and Medals through multiplier bonuses. *Double and Triple Points outfits will stack once each to a total of a x5 bonus. *The x3 Event Points Linked Outfit will be released after the Midway Ranking Results. 'Early Clear' Clear the necessary Stage within 48hr of starting the event to get these great prizes! 'Midway Ranking Awards' 'Overall Ranking Awards' Stage Awards Clear the 100th Stage to receive this award 'Event Scenarios' Prologue: Saki: Too much noise. Player: Hmm? In town you mean? I guess everyone's excited for Christmas. Saki: Christmas. Hmph. Player: (I wouldn't think anyone dressed like that would be a Grinch...) Player: Are you gonna be doing anything this holiday season, Saki? Saki: No. Nothing. At all. Saki: Well... Player: Well? Saki: Unless I'm invited. To a party. Or something. Player: Like a Christmas party? Huh... Player: That's a really good idea! We could all celebrate together! Saki: With presents. Player: Yeah, with presents! This is gonna be so much fun note Saki: Decided. Just going shopping. Meet you at yours. Player: At mine? You mean we're gonna have the party at my place?! Saki: Of course. I'll tell everyone. Bye. Player: Oh boy... I've gotta get back and tell name! Standard: Christmas Part 1 Girlfriend: ... So basically, it's been decided that the party is here this year? Player: That's right... That seems to be how it is... Girlfriend: Well, isn't that nice? Player: ... Huh? But I thought Christmas was going to be just the two of us... Girlfriend: That would have been lovely, but ... I think we can enjoy a lively Christmas too, right? Girlfriend: Anyway, could you take responsibility for handing out invitations? Player: name... I got it! Let's invite lots of people and enjoy this together! Girlfriend: We'll exchange presents right? We need to go shopping afterwards note Player: Yeah! Let's do that! Standard: Christmas Part 2 Girlfriend: Player, have you decided on a present? Player: Hm-... Not yet, I'm a bit torn... Player: There's some good stuff, but I don't know who is going to get it so it's hard to choose... Girlfriend: This is kind of like a game so you don't need to worry too much, right? Girlfriend: Something you think you're going to give to someone could end up with someone entirely different. That's what's interesting. Player: Huh... I guess so. I was thinking too hard. Thanks, Girlfriend! Girlfriend: You're welcome♪ Her: Okay, we still need to decorate. Let's get home and keep on working♪ Standard: Christmas Part 3 Player: Okay then, now it is time to exchange presents! Everyone: Yay- ♪ Girlfriend: I'm going to play some music and while it's playing you keep passing the presents to the person on your left. Player: When the music stops you keep the present you're holding, okay? all right then... Let's start♪ Background: -♪-♪-♪-♪ Player: Okay, stop! Girlfriend: Huh? Could this box be... Player: Ah! That's the present I picked out! Girlfriend: I guess that's true, huh? Um... Can I open it? Player: Of course! Open it! Girlfriend: ... Ah, this is... Player: Don't you remember giving me the advice to think about who you'd give it to when buying the preesent? Player: That's why I picked out something that would make you happy, Girlfriend... Do you like it? Girlfriend: ...Yes♪ I'm so happy♪ Player: Great♪ Merry Christmas, Girlfriend♪ Girlfriend: Merry Christmas♪ Tonight was great thanks to you, Player ♪... Huhu♪ Limited Event Gacha Play with Medals and get amazing outfits! Click the Banner below for more details! Category:Event